


Designated Flyer

by No1fan15



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Flirting, JUST KISS ALREADY, Lots of drinking, M/M, drunk yamcha is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1fan15/pseuds/No1fan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things you should never do to a Sayian.</p><p>Things like pulling their tail, insulting their pride, or mocking them in general.</p><p>And, as Yamcha found out one day, you should never challenge one to a drinking contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designated Flyer

"Is that a challenge, earthling?"

Everyone turned their heads to face the speaker. Bulma may throw the best parties, even make-up-for-the-literal-end-of-the-world parties, but as soon as Vegeta spoke all the chatter died. The Sayian Prince was standing, arms crossed, with his usual scowl. Facing him was Yamcha.

"You heard me, it's a drinking contest, to see who can hold more... well, drink." Yamcha explained, already a tad tipsy and eager for more. He raised an eyebrow.

"Unless, of course, you can't handle it..." he said. The statement warranted several shocked looks from his friends and a dangerous smile from Vegeta.

"You really want to test this? I doubt your pathetic human body could stand up to such a task." said Vegeta in a mocking tone. Yamcha responded by raising his glass, draining it, and laughing.

"Bring it on. I may not be able to beat you in a fight, I admit to that, but I can sure as hell beat you at drinking." he boasted.

Nearby, only in his thoughts, Tienshinhan laughed. He knew as well as anybody, besides Yamcha it seemed, that Vegeta would easily win. However, the sheer bravado and stupidity in Yamchas actions were charming, in their own way. Tien walked up beside Yamcha and grabbed a nearby bottle of wine to refill his friend's glass. 

"I'd never participate in such an event but I can referee, if you wish." he offered. Yamchas face lit up.

"That's a great idea Tien! Assuming Vegeta is up for it..." he said, still taunting the Sayian. Vegeta proceeded to walk to the table and grab the wine bottle from Tien. He downed the whole thing in one go and slammed the bottle down with a sadistic smirk.

"Bring it."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Earthling, Namekian, and Sayian alike all stood speechless at the spectacle before them. Many knew that Yamcha was a strong drinker but compared to Vegeta it was amazing he was still conscious. The two had already drained all available wine, beer, whisky, and were starting to get into the vodka.

Vegeta was barely showing any sign of being affected. A slight reddening of his complexion and a rare uplift in attitude were the only ways to tip you off to the fact that he was drunk, despite the fact that his blood alcohol level would have killed several humans already. Yamcha, on the other hand, was nearly falling out of his chair. He was barely coherent when he attempted to speak, though try he might, and he had managed to fall into the habit of calling Vegeta "Veggie". As entertaining as it all was Tien sensed that it was time to end it right around the time Yamcha decided to chug an unidentified concoction of Bulma's creation.

"Alright, we're done here, wrap it up." he declared. He patted Yamcha on the shoulder and gave Vegeta a slight nod. Yamcha sighed.

"Fiiiinneee... Veggie wins!" he declared while attempting to punch the air, nearly taking out Tiens third eye in the process.

The party attendees left slowly Each said their goodbyes and congratulated Yamcha on his rather impressive drinking record. By the time Tien decided to leave the sky was dark. The stars seemed to glow through the clouds as he supported Yamcha on his shoulder.

"To be honest I'm surprised you made it as far as you did. Especially against Vegeta." he said in an attempt to cheer up the now rather depressed Yamcha.

"You're jussst sssaying that..." Yamcha slurred, stumbling along behind Tien, feet dragging. Tien sighed. He had seen Yamcha drunk before, and it was damn near impossible to lift his spirits once he decided to be sad.

"You know ssomthing?" said Yamcha after a few minutes of walking in silence. Tien decided to humor him. After all, what harm could it do?

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think I love you..."

Oh.

"Uh....You what?" said Tien, fighting the blush that was rising on his face, and losing.

"It'sss jussst... we've both had girlfriends, and it didn't work out, but we've had each other." said Yamcha, focusing as hard as he could on getting his words right.

"That's because we're friends." stated Tien. He looked intently at the path ahead instead of the drunk man he was supporting.

"Yeah, but... but I feel different! Different than a friend. Like...I wanna be with you all the time. Not just visits. I wanna see you happy.... and I wanna be the one to make you happy." Yamcha explained, slightly distressed, and he would have continued if his stomach hadn't decided at that moment to purge some of the alcohol it was holding.

"Mmm sorry..." Yamcha murmured. He wiped his mouth shakily and looked next to tears with embarrassment.

"It's fine. Just don't get anything on me." Tien reassured him, motioning to the various types of booze now covering Yamchas shirt. It didn't take too much longer before Yamcha lost consciousness. Tien hefted him over his shoulder easily and carried him the rest of the way to an open field.

"Next time your limit is three drinks." he mumbled, though he knew Yamcha couldn't hear him, and took off towards the home he shared with Chiaotzu. He put all his energy into the trip, ignoring the nagging thought that poked at him the whole way. Did he think of Yamcha as just a friend? It was a question to be answered later, however, as priority one was getting Yamcha to bed.

Tien opted to sit on the roof and meditate that night instead of sleeping. Chiaotzu sensed that something was amiss, even without his telepathy, and left his friend alone with his thoughts.


End file.
